Love is pain: confession through suffering
by Gravenimage
Summary: My prediction of what's going to happen in the future Naruto/Sakura confrontation after chapter 459 Naru/Saku one shot WARNING! spoilers read at your own risk.


Love is pain: confession through suffering

Disclaimer: if I say I own Naruto I will be sue like hell and rot in a federal prison, so to avoid that I will say I don't own Naruto.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks _

_**Bold and Italics are song lyrics**_

**Authors Notes: well this will be my second one shot after the heart of Konoha, this story just pop right in my head and I was inspire to write it after reading ch 459. So yes there will be spoilers if you still haven't read the latests chapters of the manga then DON'T read this. This story will be my version of what is going to happen in the upcoming chapters about the big confrontation between Naruto and Sakura. Although this isn't how it going to happen in the manga I hope Kishi does this and considers my version yeah right I wish hehe. Lastly I will appreciate if you send me a review I will like that now on with the chapter.**

(Location: local inn iron country territory)

A sixteen year old blond was resting in a bed trying to get at least an hour of sleep. But it was impossible to get any sleep with everything that has happened in the couple of days. Uzumaki Naruto was just staring at the ceiling of the room of the inn where he Kakashi and Yamato were staying. They were currently trying to come up with any plans to approach the situation they were in. He felt horrible he hated himself once again he failed to save his brother and best friend Sasuke. Once again he failed to fulfill his promise of the life time to Sakura and the girl he has come to love with all of his heart. It was hard enough when he lost to Sasuke at the valley of the end losing him forever to Orochimaru. He could clearly remember Sakura's face when she found out of his failure to bring back the Uchiha. And it hurt her could see it in her jade eyes that she was in pain because he wasn't here anymore. He wasn't with them he wasn't with team seven anymore he left to gain power for his revenge.

For two and half years he trained hard with one of the legendary sanins to get strong with one purpose in mind. To rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp and bring him back to Konoha. In his life Naruto had two dreams to fulfill to become Hokage and the second was to fulfill his promise to the pink haired teen who he loves very much. Yet he failed for the second time in bringing Sasuke back, for the second time he failed to fulfill his promise. Even with the results of his training he still wasn't strong enough to take on the Uchiha, he wasn't strong enough to save him from the darkness he has chose to embrace with his hatred. He was in pain and he was suffering but he didn't give a crap about how he was feeling. He was feeling pain because of how Sakura must be feeling. He knew very well that she loves Sasuke she has always love him and it was going to stay like this. To hell with his happiness he only cares about her happiness, to see her smile was his main objective more than his dream of becoming Hokage. He failed for the third time in bringing him back when they went after him and his brother Itachi. He failed not once not twice but three times, three times he failed to save his brother and fulfill his promise. It meant even more than his newly dream thanks to his teacher Jiraiya, to find peace in the world. He had to chuckle how the hell could he find the answer to peace when he couldn't fulfill a simple promise to his friend and love one? Now he was suffering because his best friend has become into a real traitor.

He found out from ninjas from the hidden cloud village. That Sasuke was responsible for capturing eight tails jinchurikki, it made him wonder why would he do that and the answer was quite simple. They told him he has joined the organization of Akatsuki. At first he didn't believe them but he had a terrible feeling in his gut that it was true. Because he knew that Akatsuki took him when he defeated Itachi, by the same mask man that they encountered during their mission, who he find out from his father the fourth Hokage that he was the one responsible for controlling the Kyuubi and attacking Konoha sixteen years ago. According to Kakashi he told him that the mask man from Akatsuki was none other than Uchiha Madara the founder of the Uchiha clan and one of Konoha's founding fathers. The big mystery is how he was still alive to this very day since according to history, Madara fought the first Hokage and it was defeated by him at the valley of the end. It was the same place where he fought Sasuke which it was ironice when he thought about it.

He sighed with Sasuke capturing the eight tails jinchurikki which he was also the Raikage's brother this was an act of treason and the possibility that a war was going to happen between Konoha and cloud. Cloud was given permission by the sixth Hokage Danzou to take out Sasuke as a missing nin, a decision that he didn't like one bit. He couldn't forget Sakura's face when they met up with the cloud ninjas. They were demanding to tell them everything they know about Sasuke since they heard them talking about and they suspect them to be closer to the Uchiha traitor. Eventually one of the cloud ninjas Karui told Sakura that she was annoying and what was Sasuke to her? Hearing that Sakura started crying, a sight Naruto hated to see he couldn't stand seeing the pink haired girl crying. He knew she was crying because she loves him and she misses him and he needed to act fast. As always he took matter into his own hands and told them that he will talk about Sasuke earning the cloud ninjas trust of course he was lying.

He faced Omoi and Karui and told them the truth he wasn't going to sell him out. He knew revenge was never the answer it will only bring more hatred. Just like Nagato told him it all becomes into a never ending chain of hatred and he was going to look for a way to break that chain. His answer was not taken by the cloud ninjas especially Karui, however Naruto offered himself as a punching bag to relieve her anger and hatred for the Uchiha. And just like a loyal friend that he is he let himself get beaten up by Karui. Her attacks did a number on him and although they hurt like hell it wasn't nothing compare to the pain he was feeling in his heart. The thought of never seeing Sasuke again in the village the thought that team seven will never reunited, and the worst of them all the thought that Sakura will never be happy again. She will never smile because her love one isn't here with her and that thought hurt his heart deep than receiving a wound from a kunai.

He knew the only way to save his friend was to talk to the Raikage himself and apologize to him on Sasuke's behalf. Hoping that the kage of lighting would show some mercy or dignity to accept his apology and lift the sentence to kill the Uchiha it never happen. He never thought that the Raikage will be so cold and rude not to mention that he dislike the guy just by their first meeting. His words really made him angry before he met up with him and his team before he was heading to the summit of the kage meeting.

"_All right that kid there right…? Spit it out!" the Raikage said rudely._

_Naruto gazed back at him determination in his eyes" I want you to stop…Uchiha Sasuke's execution…"_

"_He…you came all this way for that?" Omoi said._

"_Are you still on about that?!" Karui shouted in anger at the blond._

"_I can't believe it…" one of cloud ninjas accompany the Raikage as his bodyguard said._

"_What are you saying?" asked Samui._

"_I know it's a lot to ask ask…! But I have to try! Sasuke is my friend I can't sit back and watch him be killed!" _

"_And I don't want Sasuke to be the cause of a war between Konoha and Kumo!!" shouted the Raikage._

"_I don't want either of us to get caught up in revenge!" shouted Naruto._

_The kage of cloud completely ignored the blond's demands without even gazing at his team he was only paying attention to the direction where the summit was going to be held" let's go."_

_Naruto couldn't take it anymore before any tears started forming on his eyes he got on his knees" I'm begging you!! I don't want anyone getting killed for revenge!!!"_

"_All Sasuke thought was revenge!! It consumed him and changed him!! He was driven mad by revenge! He's not the same guy I knew anymore! I don't want that to happen to anyone else!! I don't want people from Konoha and Kumo to be killing each other!!" _

_Tears were now falling from his cerulean eyes kneeling in the ground" so….please…ooh…ngh…" _

"_Ugh! You're so stupid!" Karui shouted._

"_Is that it? Were in a hurry…" one of the bodyguards said._

_Yamato decided to even up the odds to convince the Raikage" when you went after Hyuga's byakugan Konoha never did anything to retaliate, you're actions could have provoked a war but we swallowed our bloody tears in order to prevent that. Don't forget that you exist because of our precious sacrifices."_

_Kakashi decided to back Yamato up" this young ninja before you may not be skilled at this, but he is begging you…for the sake of both Konoha and Kumo. Raikage as one of the kages, what is your opinion of this?"_

_Naruto was still begging on the snowy ground while sobbing hoping that his words and his teacher and captains words were enough to convince the kage. _

"_A ninja should not be so quick to bow before another! Ninjas respect actions and strength! There should be no compromise between ninjas" replied the Raikage._

"_The history of the human race is a history of war ever since the three great ninja wars…every country every village has fought for the strongest techniques. The weak will be crushed! That is the inescapable truth of the ninja world!" _

"_Akatsuki will be intentionally wanted criminals then the whole world will be after Sasuke, not just me. You beg for mercy for a criminal, for the safety of your friends, in the ninja world, we do not call that friendship! Kid… think about what you must do! you won't get far in the ninja world if you keep acting so stupidly!!" _

"_Heh!" Karui was staring at him happy that her leader made a mockery of him enjoy his humiliation. _

_With that said the Raikage and his ninjas left heading to the summit of the five kages without giving them a second glance. _

"_Naruto…that's enough get up…" Kakashi said at the sobbing teen still kneeling in the snowy ground._

_However never one of them notice that the Raikage gave a quick look to Naruto before gazing back at the road ahead._

'I don't like that guy…' Naruto thought annoyed thinking of the Raikage.

Even if he was down and depressed he couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Once again he failed. For the fourth time he has failed to save Sasuke, for the fourth time he has failed to fulfill his promise to Sakura. He didn't deserve to be called a ninja. A ninja wouldn't fail in doing such a simple task in bringing his best friend back to his home village he wouldn't fail in fulfilling his lifelong promise to the girl of his dreams. Yet he thinks he can find an answer to find peace in the world, it was truly a joke he was pathetic. He was always selfless thinking about his friends before himself. Yet there were times he wanted to be selfish sometimes it was good to be selfish. He felt like killing himself just to end the pain for good. If he was dead he didn't have to worry about the world because he will cease to exist, he won't have to think in bringing Sasuke back to Konoha or fulfill his promise to Sakura neither does finding the answer for peace in the world just like Jiraiya wished for.

But he knew that it was a foolish mistake and he was not selfish so he erased the silly thought away. Tears were now falling from his eyes thinking of his brother and the promise he made to Sakura. And he knew no matter how much it hurt that the pink haired medic will never love him as much as she loves the Uchiha. He has to fulfill his promise to her it was the only reason that he was still fighting hard never giving up. Then maybe if he fulfills the promise of the life time then maybe he can finally find a way to achieve peace in the world.

'Sasuke….Sakura-chan….I'm sorry…'

He heard a knock on his door without taking his gaze from the ceiling of the room" what is it?"

The door opened and it was Kakashi" Naruto I need to talk to you" he entered the room closing the door behind him.

Naruto stood quiet as the mask jounin went next to him" Naruto Yamato and I have come to a decision of what to do next…"

"I thought we already made a decision in following the Raikage to the summit…" Naruto said getting a little upset.

"Naruto you know very well that we can't just barge in there and have an audience with the Raikage just like that, the security in the place where the summit is being held on is very tight. The guards in iron country are called samurai and they are different than ninjas, they rely more on their sword skills rather than taijutsu and ninjutsu or even genjutsu they are truly fearsome warriors when it comes with fighting with their swords."

Naruto growled" but Sasuke….I can't let him kill Sasuke I just can't!"

"I know how you feel Naruto but right now it's hopeless to talk again to the Raikage, that man is hard to convince even for you we have tried everything we can. Besides were not even suppose to be here to begin with, with the kage meeting all hidden villages have made the alert order that no ninjas can't leave their villages, if we go into the summit and Danzou sees us he'll punish us for disobeying orders he can have us arrested or execute us…"

Naruto stood quiet before gazing at the ground knowing what he was going to tell him next" so…what are we going to do now?"

Kakashi sighed" going back to Konoha is the most obvious action gather your things will be heading out now Yamato is already waiting for us at the entrance…"

The blond nodded understanding that there was no choice but to return to the village" all right…"

Kakashi left the room leaving Naruto to his thoughts' Sasuke…why? Why are you doing this? I thought you will come back to the village after you fulfill your revenge, you killed Itachi so why? Has hatred and revenge really consumed your soul? Is your heart lost forever? Have I lost you for good? Don't you think about me, Sakura-chan and Kakashi sensei? Have you really forgotten about every one of your friends in Konoha?'

He didn't want to think anymore and put on his sandals and his long cloak to protect him from the cold temperature of the iron country, without looking back he left the room to meet up with Kakashi and Yamato.

(Location: a couple of miles away from the village iron country territory)

Sakura and Sai were flying in his ink bird it was the only one to travel quickly since they were in a hurry. Traveling by foot from Konoha to iron country was going to take longer, since both of them wanted to get to their destination and find their teammate and friend at least Sakura was thinking like that. Both of them were wearing long cloaks to keep them warm from the low temperature but right now they weren't worry of the cold. They just wanted to find Naruto and tell him about the terrible news from Konoha. Sakura was trying not cry since she has already cried enough back at the village after hearing the news. However the horrible news that everyone from the rookie nine, Shikamaru has told her that they have decided to kill Sasuke because it was their responsibility to get rid of him. But the one thing that shocked her the most was what Sai told her about Naruto . The truth that he loves her, she couldn't forget about his words from back then.

"_He what…?!" _

"_Yeah…he was protecting Sasuke. She beat him up…but he still didn't sell him out…and he told me not to tell you because he didn't want to get you worry…" Sai said._

'_Naruto' Sakura thought her eyes softening thinking feeling a lot of pain in her heart, no matter what he will always protect Sasuke._

"_He went to ask the Raikage to forgive Sasuke.. . it's probably useless though.." _

"_Why would he do that? Isn't Kakashi with him?" Shizune asked who was also present in the tent where Tsunade was resting from her coma. _

"_Kakashi has faith in Naruto I think he wanted to give him a chance even if it's useless" replied the ROOT member._

"_I only became part of your team recently when I replaced Sasuke so I don't know everything that's going on, I don't really understand people either and I don't know what promises he's made to you…"_

_Sakura gasped hearing that remembering when she begged Naruto in tears to bring back Sasuke when he was about to leave with the retrieval team three years ago._

"_But…" Sai started" even I can tell….that he really loves you!!"_

_Sakura was shocked hearing those words. She started remembering when Naruto told her that he knew that she loves Sasuke, that he understood her pain and suffering. He promised her to bring Sasuke back to the village it was a promise of the life time that will never be broken. Even when the Uchiha defeated him and he was all covered in bandages and the huge hole he had thanks to the chidori from Sasuke, he still told her that he was going to bring him back and fulfill his promise. Because not going back on his words was his ninja way._

_Sakura was now crying letting her tears fall freely, it was the pain that she finally knows that Naruto love her all along. All this time he truly loves her and he was willing to give up his own happiness for hers. She has always believed that Naruto had a crush on her always asking her on dates she thought it was just a silly crush. But she was a true fool to never realize the truth that is now burning in her heart filling her with never ending pain that Naruto really loves truly and deeply. She continued to cry while Sai continued his speech of cold and harsh reality._

"_Sakura..." Shizune said worry for the pink haired teen._

"_Naruto has been probably shouldering that promise for a long time…I think he means to shoulder it for the rest of his life. I don't know what you said to him…but it's just like what's been done to me." Sai said._

"_It feels like a curse Sasuke causes Naruto pain….but I think you do, too."_

'I cause Naruto pain….I am the plague that's been making him suffer all this time that fits me perfectly' she thought depressed thinking about Naruto and his pain.

With everything that has happened she never paid attention to her feelings. Konoha was attacked and destroyed by the Akatsuki member Nagato known as Pain, Tsunade went to a coma after giving all of her chakra to save the villagers from being killed by the massive blast of Pain's shinra tensei. Danzou became the sixth Hokage, Sasuke joining Akatsuki and now the order that they were going to killed him because there was no salvation for the Uchiha only through death. But she couldn't believe that she wasn't even thinking about Sasuke the person she used to love so much back when she was twelve, she was only thinking about Naruto and his pain the same pain given by her to him. Even after what Shikamaru told her about their decision to handle Sasuke as a traitor.

"_Naruto's not doing this just because he promised Sakura! He wants to save Sasuke himself too!" Shizune said defending Sakura._

"_Of course I think so too…" Sai said" but…Sakura and I…everyone relies too much on Naruto. Lately when I look at Naruto I've been able to feel it…his sadness and when he thinks of Sasuke…there's a heat coming from his gut…and I know that's anger." _

"_For Naruto's sake, for Konoha's sake we need to do something ourselves instead of always relying on him. Sasuke is…."_

"_Sai's right" Shikamaru interrupted as he entered the tent._

"_Shikamaru…" Shizune said._

"_Were not kids anymore…we will stop Akatsuki and…we will stop Sasuke. I'm here to get permission from team seven." Shikamaru said._

"_Permission you mean…" Shizune trailed off._

"_That's right we can't let a war break out between Konoha and Kumo because of Sasuke…this may be a little indirect but bear with me if Kumo kill Sasuke you and Ino and Naruto won't stand for it. And if you do something to get yourselves killed me and Chouji and Inoichi and your parents will want revenge, too the other side will want their revenge as well" replied Nara._

"_And if I and Chouji get killed this time our parents will get involved and it will be all out war. According to the messengers from Kumo Sasuke is already being treated as an international criminal. If Sasuke keeps working for Akatsuki, the hatred towards him will only increase. I think we need to take care of Sasuke ourselves you get what I'm saying don't you Sakura…?"_

"_That's why I've come to ask your permission Sakura…"_

"_Shikamaru…" Sakura finally spoke while her tears were still falling" please…don't say anything more…"_

'_Sakura…' Shizune thought._

_Sakura finally dried her tears she was sick of crying too much while Shikamaru faced her" I'm sorry Sakura…but regardless of your answer I have to do this for the future of Konoha. I'm going to tell Naruto too….where is he?"_

"_Naruto has gone to the land of iron to meet the Raikage…" Sai said._

"_He's what…?!" Shikamaru was shocked" this won't be as easy as I thought…"_

"_I…will talk to Naruto…" Sakura said" the fool's in love with me…so let me do it."_

'_I'm the one who's caused him the most pain…I've done nothing but makes mistakes. I don't want to make another one…'_

So now here she was about to confront her teammate and closest friend, which she didn't even know if she had feelings for him. She knew she has always felt something strong for him but she couldn't tell if it was love or just friendship. And she was scare if she didn't have any feelings for him she couldn't go through with rejecting him. She has already brought him too much pain because of the promise to bring back Sasuke she wasn't going to give any more pain that was her secret promise. Confronting Naruto wasn't going to be easy especially when she was going to tell him that everyone in Konoha has decide to kill Sasuke as a missing nin. It was already hurting her that she has to take the path to killed her formal teammate and crush but for Naruto. Sasuke was the closest person Naruto had for a brother they were both the same lonely without any parents. They understood each other's pain unlike herself and that pain was the reason why they a powerful bond of friendship. Telling Naruto such horrible news was already killing her on the inside and she was scare to tell him or even facing him.

'Please Kami give me the strength to go through with this…'

It's true that she called him a fool for being in love with her but she didn't mean it in a cold way that she hated him. It was the kind of how the hell can he love me after everything I have done to him way. Yet he was a fool with a heart of gold who was very loyal to all of his friends and his village, she just didn't know how to face and tell him this news.

Sai gazed at her worry after everything that has happened" Sakura are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I have already made up my mind Sai and besides we're already here…"

Sai stood quiet for a moment before speaking again" I'm sorry Sakura…"

"For what?"

"For telling you about Naruto loving you, I had no right to tell you that it was supposed to be Naruto the one to tell you something so personal…."

The pink haired chunin smiled" don't apologize Sai it's all right I'm glad you told me, besides that idiot is too stubborn he will never admit that he loves me even if by some unknown miracle I get together with Sasuke he will never admit it…"

"I hope Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato haven't decided to return to Konoha or our journey here will be for nothing."

Sakura sighed" I hope you're right but knowing how stubborn Naruto is he will keep going and bother the Raikage until he convinces him to change his mind, that's the kind of person he is…" her jade eyes softened at the memory of the blond.

Sai nodded" so Sakura what are you going to do about Naruto?"

"What do you mean? You already know what I'm going to tell him…"

"I'm talking about he's feelings for you, now that you know he loves you what are you going to do? Will you return his feelings?"

Sakura stood quiet she hasn't thought about that, she has only being thinking about what she's going to tell him the horrible news that are still hurting her insides.

"I….I don't know I honestly don't know…."

The formal ROOT member nodded" I understand if you're not ready to tell him yet, I know this might be a little sudden for you but you still have time to think about it. I don't know much about human feelings and emotions but I think that Naruto looks like he's been waiting for so long for you to return his feelings. But I could also be wrong maybe Naruto is not waiting at all, maybe he believes you will never return his feelings at all and he's doing everything he can to make you happy by his actions…"

'Sasuke…' she thought as tears were forming at the corner of her eyes' Naruto…you idiot…'

Sakura smiled looking at him" thanks Sai…"

"For what?" he was confused at her sudden comment.

"For being a true friend even if you still have a lot to learn about human emotions I think you already make a great friend, I think you're a better friend than Sasuke."

Sai smiled" so I guess I am a good replacement for Sasuke…"

"Yup just remember that there a lot of things you can learn that aren't written in books."

"Oh I know about that already I have learned a lot about friends by being with you and Naruto I will do anything for my friends" Sai finished with a smile.

Sakura smiled' to think he used to be so emotionless and a rude asshole until Naruto came and change his heart for the better just like he does with every single person that he meets that's his gift.'

Sai was gazing forward" there's a village ahead."

"I don't think that's the place where the kage meeting is being held I think we should continue moving ahead…"

"Wait I can see Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato…"

Sakura gulped as she was gazing down at the village and she spotted the blond ninja, she could feel her heart beating faster because she was getting nervous by the minute not thinking that she could actually go through with this.

"Naruto…" she said in a whisper.

"Were coming for a landing" Sai said as the ink bird went down to the ground.

The ink bird landed on the snowy ground as it turned back into a blob of ink going back to paper scroll, they finally spotted the three ninjas.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura called her teacher waving at them.

"Huh that's Sai and Sakura-chan…" Naruto said puzzle not knowing why they were here.

"Why are they here? Were risking a lot just us being here why did they have to leave the village too?" asked Yamato.

Kakashi saw the two teens heading his way" what's going on? Why are you two here?"

"We came to you guys because it's urgent" Sai said.

"If it's that urgent for you to come here, you two know very well that ninjas aren't allowed to leave their villages as long as the kage meeting continues" replied the copy ninja.

"What kind of urgent matter do you want to tell us?" asked Yamato.

"Well you see…" Sai started.

"Actually this urgent matter is to Naruto, I need to talk to you alone" Sakura said not taking her gaze away from the blond.

"What me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes now come on Naruto let's go somewhere more private" Sakura walked away with Naruto following her from the rest of the group until they were far away leaving the small village.

"What's going on Sai?" asked Yamato.

Sai looked at the two jounin with a serious expression" what I'm about to tell you is really urgent, Shikamaru and everyone else have come to a decision. We're not letting Kumo or any other village kills Sasuke for being a traitor."

"What?" asked Yamato.

"So we're going to protect Sasuke until the end that's kind of expected but it won't be easy with Kumo the Raikage wants Sasuke dead for kidnapping his brother who's a jinchurikki and he joined Akatsuki to make it worst, as cold as I may sound I don't think there's a way to save Sasuke from being executed" Kakashi said.

"No we're not going to protect him" replied Sai.

This got the attention of the two jounins.

"What do you mean?" asked Yamato.

"Shikamaru and everyone else have come to the decision that we should be the ones to kill Sasuke it's our responsibility to take him out for being a missing nin from Konoha…"

Yamato was shocked at the response from Sai but Kakashi didn't reacted he was normal like it didn't bother him.

"I don't believe it…" Yamato said stun.

"I see….so it has come to that I guess it couldn't be help, we tried everything we could to save Sasuke from himself but we failed. He will have to pay for the consequences of his actions…" Kakashi said.

Yamato's eyes widened" so wait right now Sakura is…."

"Yes she's going to tell Naruto" replied Sai.

"He won't like that decision one bit…" Yamato said.

"We know Yamato Naruto will have to understand that it's too late to save Sasuke from the path he has taken on his own…" replied the copy ninja.

"But Naruto won't listen he will get upset for this decision he's not going to let Sasuke get executed by the Raikage and he's not going to let his own friends be the ones to take him down" Yamato said.

"I think Sakura is well aware of that but I trust her, after all she volunteered to be the one to tell him." Sai said.

"I see…let's follow them" Kakashi said.

(Location: a few miles away from the village iron country territory)

Naruto and Sakura have reached a wooden bridge crossing a small river. Naruto gazed at his pink haired teammate and he could sense that she looked like she was nervous. Why would she be acting like this? But he a bad feeling that whatever thing she was going to tell him it wasn't going to be good news. Sakura was trying to compose herself and prevent from shedding any tears she has already cried enough back at Konoha for once she was going to control her emotions from getting the best of her. What she was about to tell him were going to be the worst and most horrible news the blond has ever heard in his entire life. Sakura hasn't even look at him since they left the small village, she just couldn't look into his eyes. She only kept her gaze at the small river while Naruto was looking at her trying to figure her out of course he knew something was wrong with his teammate and friend. Not too far from their location Kakashi, Sai and Yamato were watching expecting to see the reaction of the blond, although they already knew what was going to his reaction.

"So Sakura-chan what's the urgent thing you want to tell me?"

"Um….well you see Naruto….I…..I…." she trailed off completely feeling she was getting cold feet and it wasn't because of the cold temperature in the country.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan are you all right?" the blond obviously got worry hearing her.

"Yes….I'm fine Naruto there's something urgent I have to tell you, it's important that you know about this…"

"What is it?"He was more puzzled at her reaction.

Sakura took a deep breath' come on I have to be strong…..I have to tell him, I know he won't be happy hearing this but I have to…for his own good…'

"Sakura-chan what's wrong what do you want to tell me?" Naruto was more concern for the pink haired medic.

Sakura finally gazed at him with a painful expression gazing into his cerulean eyes" Naruto what I'm about to tell you is about….Sasuke…"

Naruto's eyes widened he felt himself tensed again. He was already in the breaking point back when he was at the inn. Asking himself time and again about the Uchiha, if he was all right what he was thinking why hasn't he return to Konoha. He gazed at Sakura who had the same painful expression in her jade eyes he had the feeling that it wasn't going to be good news indeed.

He took a deep breath trying not to get stress again" what about Sasuke Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired chunin was doing everything in her strength not to cry again" Naruto….you see Shikamaru and everyone from our generation have come to a decision regarding Sasuke…"

"What do you mean what kind of decision?" asked Naruto fear evident in the tone of his voice now he knew he had a bad feeling about this.

"Naruto you already know that Kumo wants Sasuke dead for capturing the brother of the Raikage, Shikamaru and everyone else they don't want Kumo to execute him…."

Naruto changed his worried expression into a big smile" heh of course I knew Shikamaru and everyone else will never turn their backs on Sasuke I…."

Sakura cut him off and she couldn't hold her tears any longer" don't….don't smile what I have to tell you isn't good news you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you…"

Naruto was no longer all happy he went back to his worried expression" what do you mean Sakura-chan?" he was now scared seeing his pink haired teammate shedding tears.

Sakura broke a sob" Naruto Shikamaru and everyone from our group….they don't want to protect him they….they have come to the decision that since Sasuke is a missing nin from Konoha that they will take matters into their own hands and execute him…." more tears were falling.

"What….?" Naruto's voice was empty like it didn't have any life in it.

"Naruto they have come to the decision that since Sasuke is trap in hate and revenge then there's nothing it can't be done to change his mind, so to prevent a war from happening between Konoha and Kumo they are going to kill him…"

Sakura was looking at him and she didn't like what she was seeing. Naruto's whole face was pale like the snow that was all around the whole iron country. His eyes they looked like they have shrunk from fear, he stood still without moving a muscle he was too shocked to say anything. Maybe he was having one horrible nightmare, a nightmare that he wanted to wake up. But this felt so real was this really happening? Did he just heard right? His teammate who like him cares a lot for Sasuke actually told him that his own friends from the rookie are going to kill him. This couldn't be happening he was pissed and scare when he found out that the Kumo wants Sasuke death, but to hear that his own friends were planning in killing him was too much for him. The same friends who were the first to become his precious people and the first to acknowledged him creating bonds with him. Those were the same friends who were now have made the decision to kill his first true friend and the person who become his most important bond ever. He was the same person who understands his pain of loneliness more than anyone in Konoha.

Sakura was still shedding tears as she went a little closer worry sick about his reaction, she knew he wasn't going to take it well" Naruto…."

Naruto took a step back rudely" no stay away from me! Who are you? You're not the real Sakura-chan you're an enemy using a transformation jutsu!"

"Naruto…it's really me I know it's hard for you but…."

"And you agreed with them Sakura-chan?! His voice was filled with hurt and disappointment.

The pink haired medic gave nod she was still shedding tears" yes Naruto…I did…"

"Why….why would you do that?! Why would they choose to kill Sasuke? How could they do this?!"

"Naruto you have to realize sooner or later that Sasuke is no longer the same Sasuke from team seven, he's not the same Sasuke who was our friend and teammate he's not the same person anymore…."

"No! I will never betray Sasuke this is wrong I won't let anyone kill him did you hear me?!"

Sakura was now getting upset with his stubborn attitude" Naruto I know how you feel damn it! But this is the truth Sasuke has let revenge take over his entire life and he's no longer himself he has completely changed for the worst. He even joined Akatsuki and captured the brother of the Raikage who's a jinchurikki like you because of this Kumo wants him dead, if we don't approve of their decision it will make things worse and the risk of a war will happen from both villages. Is that what you want Naruto?! Do you want Konoha and Kumo to go to war?!"

The blond stood quiet letting her words sink in. It's true this is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He told the Raikage that he didn't want a war to break between Konoha and Kumo because of Sasuke. He didn't want to see ninjas from Konoha getting kill as well as Kumo ninjas. But the thought of Sasuke getting kill by both sides was too much for him, he couldn't let him go he wasn't going to let him go the Uchiha was too precious to him to let him get kill.

"Naruto please listen to me you have done everything you can to save Sasuke but the truth is that he doesn't want to be save, ask yourself don't you think if he really wants to be save he would've come back to Konoha and return to us he's teammates and friends?"

"I….I…..I….." Naruto didn't know what to say he was confuse yet he couldn't let the Uchiha go his best friend and brother.

"Naruto enough is enough you did whatever you could to save Sasuke but there's nothing you can do he doesn't want your help or his friends' help that's the truth…"

"Yet I feel like I haven't done anything to help him…" Naruto said his voice breaking.

"That's bullshit Naruto and you know it!" she shouted the tears were falling like endless rain drops" we both know how much you have done and sacrifice to bring Sasuke back to the village, everyone in Konoha knows how much you have sweat, bleed and cry to bring him back. But you have to realize that Sasuke doesn't want to come back to Konoha he's not interested in returning to his home village, so please I'm begging you to let him go and try to move on…."

Naruto growled in anger" I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! The one person who loves Sasuke with all her heart I thought he meant so much to you…"

Sakura shook her head" not anymore Naruto….I don't love Sasuke like that, slowly I have let go of any romantic feelings I had for him. I slowly realized that he was never going to love me no matter how much I kept on denying it I knew it when he left me on that cold bench. Because on that night when he was about to leave the village I poured and laid my heart for him, I even offered myself to go with him an help him in his revenge that's right I was about to become missing nin because of Sasuke. Yet he rejected my feelings and called me annoying followed by a thank you, at least he was thankful that I love him or maybe he felt flatter but that doesn't matter anymore…"

By now tears were forming in the corner of Naruto's eyes after hearing that she was willing to betray the village for him, he gazed at her tears were still falling" you really want to let him go Sakura-chan? You really want to betray Sasuke?"

The pink haired teen growled" what the hell are you talking about Naruto?! He betrayed us! Sasuke betrayed you, me, Kakashi sensei Konoha everyone! And he doesn't care that he abandoned us and betrayed us, he sold his soul for power just for revenge and even after killing his brother he still chose to follow the dark path. He made his choice Naruto but his choice is the wrong one and now he has to pay the mistake of making that choice…..with his life…" her voice broke in a sob.

"I….I can't believe I'm hearing this from you Sakura-chan….I thought he was your friend…." tears were now falling from his cerulean eyes.

"Open your eyes Naruto he's no friend, a friend would never betrayed his friends and village for pursuing power for his quest for revenge a friend would never stabbed you in the chest with chidori, a friend would never make both us suffered by becoming a missing nin and probably the biggest threat right now in the five countries."

Naruto has finally had enough of this and he wasn't going to hear anymore" Sakura-chan is that how you really feel?"

"Yes Naruto that's who I feel and even if it's killing me on the inside I had no choice but to follow my orders as a ninja of Konoha I'm doing this for the same reason Shikamaru and everyone else are doing this for the protection of Konoha and the hope to have a better future to our village. And I'm sorry to tell you this but I love Konoha very much more than Sasuke and there's no chance in hell that I'm going to let a war occur between Konoha and Kumo because of him!"

"I see…." his voice was empty and broken" then I'm sorry to say this to you Sakura-chan but I'm not going to betray Sasuke, I will never betray him…"

"God damn it Naruto didn't you hear a single word I just said?!" Sakura shouted angry that she still hasn't got through him.

"I did hear every word but I won't betray Sasuke, I understand perfectly that you're doing this for the better of the village just like everyone else in Konoha but not me…..not anymore the village matters to me…"

Sakura's eyes widened in pure shock and horror she started trembling thinking hoping that she heard wrong" Naruto….what are you saying?"

"I will never betray Sasuke and since Konoha have chosen to kill him I will not be part of this, that's why like Sasuke I have made my choice I'm leaving Konoha for good…."

Kakashi, Sai and Yamato who were near listening to the whole conversation were extremely shocked at what they just heard. They have never thought they'll be hearing those words coming from probably the most loyal ninja in all Konoha.

"No Naruto…" Sai said shocked.

"Oh my….did Naruto just said what I think he just said?" Yamato said not believing a single word that came from the blonds' mouth.

Kakashi nodded while he was shocked at the comment from his student' so that's it Naruto, these are the lengths you're willing to go to protect Sasuke you're making a big mistake.'

Sakura's tears were still falling while she was horrified at what she just heard from her blond teammate and friend. Perhaps this was all just a bad dream that maybe she will wake up if she closes her eyes. No she was not dreaming this was really happening, her friend the hero of Konoha. The person who the whole village has put their whole trust and respect in him have decided to turn against them. He was betraying his village he was going to become a missing nin.

Her trembling got worse as she was gazing at the blond with painful expression that reflected heartbreak and disappointment" Naruto…do you realize what you just said?"

"Yes Sakura-chan I'm well aware what I said, I'm leaving the village I'm going to protect Sasuke from both Konoha and Kumo."

"It's not just Konoha and Kumo Naruto, the longer Sasuke stays in Akatsuki the bigger of a threat he becomes and it won't be long before all of the five hidden villages comes after him. Do you seriously think you can protect him from all of the hidden villages?"

"I will do whatever I can to protect him I don't care how many ninjas go after him I will stop them all!"

Sakura was really angry as she was now glaring at him her face was still full of tears" listen to yourself Naruto! You're willing to become a missing nin you're willing to betrayed Konoha, your friends, you're dream of becoming Hokage and you're willing to betray me! All because of HIM!!!"

Naruto was unsure because he has never seen Sakura so angry before in his entire life" I…have to save Sasuke…I have to fulfill my promise to you…."

Mentioning the promise of the life time only made it worst as Sakura made a loud yell of anger and frustration she was glaring at him" oh screw this! I knew talking to you was going to be pointless in the first place I don't know why I kept running my mouth for nothing when it's clear that you will never listen. Very well Naruto if you won't listen to my words then you will listen to my fists!" she put on her black gloves.

Yamato was shocked" what is Sakura doing?"

"Looks like she's planning to fight Naruto" replied Sai.

"So it seems…" Kakashi said.

Naruto took a step back shocked at her pink haired teammate's face she was really angry and she looked like she was ready to go for the kill at him" Sa….Sakura-chan what are you doing?"

"Was it looks like I'm doing? I'm going to knock some sense into you Naruto and so help me I will make you forget about Sasuke and let go of that stupid promise even if it means I have to break every bone in your body get READY!!!"

She charged at him at full speed launching a chakra punch which Naruto luckily dodged jumping away from her, he looked like he was freaking out.

"Sakura-chan stop!" he shouted scared for his life.

Sakura ignored his demand and continued throwing a barrage of punches, Naruto was only dodging he wasn't going to fight her because what she was doing was just crazy.

"Sempai Sakura looks very angry is it safe? She looks like she's ready to kill Naruto" Yamato said worried.

"It's all right Yamato Sakura knows what she's going" replied Kakashi.

"But Sakura looks like she wants to kill Naruto" Sai said he was also worry for both of his friends.

"I trust Sakura you should know already that Naruto is too stubborn to listen to reason, asking him to forget about Sasuke it's impossible to achieve by just speaking to use brute force on him is the only way to make him understand Sakura knows him that well" Kakashi said.

Both Yamato and Sai nodded as they continued to watch to the emotional fight that has started.

Sakura has charged both of her fists charging with chakra as she launched a barrage of punches as Naruto was dodging her attacks like crazy. His whole life depended on it knowing how strong one punch from his teammate is and how painful they are, powerful enough to crush a mountain to pieces. Naruto dodged another punch as Sakura's fist landed on the wooden bridged destroying it completely. Both teens jumped from falling to the small river, the blond had no choice he knew he wasn't going to fight her but he needed to defend himself from the pink haired medic.

He made a cross hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten Naruto clones appeared ready to defend themselves against the wrath of the pin haired horror charging at them going for the kill. Sakura's face was still full of tears and even if she was upset her jade eyes could reflect the pain and the sorrow she was feeling right now, she was worried sick about her blond teammate. He is her closest friend and most precious person in her whole life.

"Naruto trust me this is for your own good! I'm going to get through to you and if this is the only way then so be it!"

_**Would you mind if I hurt you?**_

_**Understand that I need to**_

_**Wish that I had other choices**_

_**Than to harm the one I love**_

_**What have you done now?**_

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she charged at the Naruto clones.

The clones were able to hold her off for a while, that is before she got even more pissed and used her super strength to push them back like she was an inhuman force. The clones charged at her again and this time Sakura punched the ground creating an avalanche from the snow in the ground. The powerful avalanche took down all of the clones making the vanished before she gazed at her true target which was the real Naruto who looked like he was afraid. She jumped at him launching a chakra charged kick he barely dodged it as the kick hit the ground creating a large crater. Naruto managed to hold her by putting his hand on her arms preventing her from launching another punch, he could see all the pain and suffering in her hurt jade eyes.

"Sakura-chan stop this right now you're scaring the living hell out of me!"

"What about me?! Don't you think you scared the living hell out of me when you told me that you were willing to become a missing nin for Sasuke!!!"

"I have to Sakura-chan he's my friend he needs me!"

"WRONG! You idiot he doesn't need you, he doesn't want anyone's help not mine not Kakashi sensei's and definitely not your help!"

"I have to try damn it!" he shouted now he was upset with her attitude.

"YOU ALREADY DID AND YOU FAILED WE BOTH FAILED!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Why can't you understand Sakura-chan?!"

"NO! Naruto why can't YOU understand?!"

Sakura finally broke her hold and punched Naruto straight on his face sending him a few feet away, it really hurt because unlike all those times she has hit him for saying a stupid comment or acting like a pervert she wasn't holding back.

_**I know I better stop trying**_

_**You know that there's no denying **_

_**I won't show mercy on you now**_

_**I know, should stop believing**_

_**I know, there's no retrieving**_

_**What have you done?**_

_**What have you done now?**_

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Both teen were shouting loudly as they were now fighting in powerful emotional battle. Naruto of course was completely holding back on Sakura, he didn't wanted to hurt her he will never hurt her even if she was stopping him in his quest to save Sasuke. Naruto launched a soft punch but Sakura dodged it without the effort as she punched his stomach, she followed by a kick sending him back to the ground at full force. Sakura's tears were still falling endlessly the pain she was feeling right now in heart was extremely painful, she would rather be stabbed by a million kunais than the pain she was feeling right now. She marched up to him picking up his beat up body as he gazing into his cerulean eyes. She gasped as the blond pushed her aside escaping her grasp he used another fake punch which it missed her by an inch and she was disappointed that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Naruto if you're so devoted to defend Sasuke then you will have to fight me without holding back because I am not holding back on you!"

Naruto growled at her" fine!"

He punched her face but the pink haired kunoichi didn't even flinch from his attack.

"You're still holding back on me!"

She punched his face again sending him far away from her.

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**_

_**But now you are slipping away…oh**_

_**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**_

_**There's a cruse between us, between me and you**_

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten Naruto clones appeared as they charged at her but Sakura ripped a nearby tree and used it like a baseball bat hitting all of the clones with one swing. Naruto was upset and he charged at her tears were falling from his eyes and punched her with everything he had sending her to the ground dropping the tree in the process. He gasped realizing his mistake he went to the fallen body of the pink haired medic checking on her hoping that she was all right.

"Sakura-chan are you all right?"

He got his answer as Sakura punched his face again and this time he was truly hurt feeling the painful blow. He hit the ground hard and Sakura went to him looking extremely pissed at him.

"If you want this fight to end Naruto, then there's only one thing to do you know what I'm talking about?"

The blond growled" never I WILL NEVER BETRAY SASUKE!!!"

He punched her face and kicked her stomach, the he summoned one of his clones to double team her hitting her with a barrage of punches. His heart was already shattered he was hurting the girl he loves with all of his heart, the pain was inhuman but it was the only way for him to leave and protect his best friend and brother.

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**_

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**_

_**What have you done now?!**_

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**_

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**_

_**What have you done now?!**_

Kakashi, Yamato and Sai were shocked beyond belief. In all their lives they have never witness such a brutal and violent fight. They never thought that they will be seeing Naruto and Sakura who were the best of friends fighting like they wanted to kill each other. But they knew that this fight had to be done they weren't fighting for their survival but they were fighting for what they believe in. Naruto was fighting because he was willing to give up everything just to save Sasuke while Sakura was fighting to protect Naruto from making the biggest mistake in his entire life. The only thing they could do is to watch, watch and hope that the fight will be over soon.

Naruto has summoned more clones as they charged at Sakura, but she grabbed one and threw it hitting the rest of the clones they were defeated once again. Naruto was hit by a kick from the pink haired kunoichi while he launched a punch but she blocked it. He managed to kick her face as he used a roundhouse kick tripping her to the ground. She gasped as the blond have formed a rasengan on his right hand ready to use it. He lunched at straight at her she closed her eyes waiting for the worst to come. But it never happened she never felt the spinning sphere of chakra hit her, when she opened her eyes the rasengan was merely inches from her face.

Naruto disperse the rasengan gazing at her tears falling from his eyes" never I will never hurt you like that Sakura-chan I will never do such a thing to you, you are very precious to me just like Sasuke…."

Sakura continued to let her tears gazing at the blond" well Naruto too bad because I WANT TO HURT YOU!"

She punched him sending him crashing a tree she got up while panting feeling so angry with her teammate' why Naruto? Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Why do you to be so loyal to your friends? Why do you have to be so goddamn loyal to SASUKE!?"

_**Would you mind if I killed you?**_

_**Would you mind if I tried to?**_

_**Cause you have turned into my worst enemy**_

_**You carry hate that I don't feel**_

_**It's over now**_

_**What have you done?**_

_**What have you done now?!**_

Sakura grabbed the injured Naruto by his collar making sure he gazed at her angry hurt jade eyes" why do you have to be so loyal to him?! Why do you have to lay it all on the line for Sasuke?!"

Naruto have some blood on his face along with some bruises his tears were still falling" because he's my best friend he was my first bond, he was the only person who understood my pain of loneliness better than anyone in the village he knew how it felt and how much it hurt…"

The pink haired chunin nodded" I understand what you're saying Naruto…."

"NO! you don't understand Sakura-chan, you can't understand my pain because you didn't experienced it you didn't lived it like me and Sasuke did!"

"Naruto…." Sakura's tears haven't even stopped falling ever since she began the fight with the blond.

"We were both so lonely but you weren't until you met Ino, I think it's better to be teased by the size of your forehead than to be completely ignored by everyone that passed you by. I think its better that they called you forehead girl than to be looked down and glared at you like some kind of monster. Its better that they called you billboard brow than to get beat up almost to death by an angry mob. It was horrible but he understood….Sasuke understood my pain and even if he was a rude arrogant jerk he understood my pain and that's why he became my best friend.

Sakura nodded giving him a hurtful smile" you're right I can't understand your pain because I didn't experienced the hell of loneliness like you did, but at least I can try and be there for you so I could learn to understand your pain….even if it's only a little it will be enough if you could smile at me because I was there for you…."

"So now you understand why I have to do this? I have to save Sasuke I won't lose him no matter what…"

"Are you sure you're doing this for yourself Naruto? Or perhaps you're doing this for me…for the promise?"

"No I want to save Sasuke for myself too after that I want to fulfill my promise to you…"

Sakura growled in anger that's not what she wanted to hear" you stupid idiot!"

She punched his face hard sending him crashing the ground again while her tears were still falling" I don't care how long it takes me Naruto I will make you forget about Sasuke and that curse of a promise."

Naruto got up slowly while coughing blood gazing at the heart broken Sakura" then you will have to kill me because I will never let go of Sasuke or my promise, I never go back on my word that's my ninja way believe it…."

Sakura shouted in rage as she charged at him" YOU IDIOT!!!"

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you **_

_**But now you are slipping away…oh **_

_**What have you done now?!**_

_**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**_

_**There's a curse between us, between me and you**_

Naruto closed his eyes to wait for the punch he was hit hard yet again sending him crashing to a nearby wall next to the small rive that connected to the wooden bridge that Sakura destroyed. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Sakura walking towards him her expression reflected so many emotions. Pain, sorrow, anger everything and her tears were still falling she wasn't going to stop crying not until she fulfills her duty. To open the eyes of her stubborn and pain in the ass teammate, she gave him a very fake smile gazing at the beat up body of the blond teen.

"You can't fool me Naruto, I know the real reason you're doing this. It's true you want to bring back Sasuke to Konoha because he's your best friend like a brother, but I know the real reason you want to bring him back its because of the promise of the life time isn't that right?"

Naruto didn't answered he stood quiet while she continued with her speech.

"Answer me Naruto why…..why do you want to fulfill that promise so badly that you're willing to betray your village, your friends, your dream and your own life to fulfill it?"

Naruto coughed some blood" I never go back on my word it's my ninja way…."

"That's just a disguise to hide the real reason behind your commitment and loyalty to that promise, tell me the reason Naruto…."

"Sakura-chan…" that was all the beat up blond could say.

"I know you won't tell me the truth Naruto, I know you that well so I will tell you instead. It's because you want me to be happy with Sasuke because you think I still love him. You can't tell the difference in making a promise to a selfish twelve year old girl and keeping it to a sixteen year old that doesn't love him anymore and doesn't care about that selfish promise anymore. She has seen what you're willing to go through hell just to keep that promise and make her happy everything you have fought for is for her happiness. Her happiness was your reason to fight and exists isn't that right Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan I…." Naruto's beat up face still had tears falling.

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**_

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**_

_**What have you done now?!**_

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**_

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**_

_**What have you done now?!**_

Then it finally happened Haruno Sakura broke down emotionally. She fell on her knees and she started sobbing hard because of the huge pain she was feeling, it was eating away at her heart like a plague. Naruto was still pinned to the rocky wall next to the river watching the whole thing with a horrible aching in his heart. He couldn't stand seeing the girl that he loves very much crying, but he couldn't even get up because he didn't had the energy and he was too injure to get back to his feet. Before he realized it snow started falling from the sky but his attention was only to the sobbing kunoichi not to far from him.

Sakura was yelling while crying hard" why Naruto?!......why do you love me so much?! What have I ever done to you to make you love me so much?!....I have only given you nothing but pain and suffering. I am not a friend or a teammate I'm a horrible coldhearted monster who gives you pain and makes you carry the burden of a stupid promise when you're already carrying a horrible burden yourself sealed inside of you. So why Naruto why do you love me so much?! Why are you willing to sacrifice everything you hold dear just to see me happy?! I don't deserve to be happy Naruto and I don't deserve to be love by you…." she continued to sob.

Although he was crying Naruto managed to give her a smile" you're wrong Sakura-chan you're not a monster, you are a wonderful person you just don't see it like I have. It's true that you have hit me but you have never given me any pain except physical, I volunteered to take that promise and fulfill it because I wanted to make you happy so you could be with Sasuke. It was my decision to make not yours so stop punishing yourself so much Sakura-chan you're not a cold hearted monster, do you want to know why I like you in the first place?"

Sakura could only nod because she was still sobbing.

"It was because of all of the children that ignored me and bullied me you were the only one who didn't treat me so coldly. All of the children used to call me a meanie and a monster but you….you just called me Naruto you thought I was annoying but you never showed me any hatred like the adults did or like their children did because they were under the influence of their parents. I think it's better that you thought of me as annoying rather than thinking I'm a monster don't you think so Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired medic nin was still sobbing trying to speak" I don't deserve your kindness Naruto or your love I don't deserve nothing from you…."

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to stop punishing yourself I never thought of you as a bad person Sakura-chan you have done a lot of things to make me happy. Like when you cry for finding out about the fate of a jinchurikki when it's Bijuu it's extracted, you cry because you were worry about me I was happy but I didn't wanted to make it a big deal so I shrug it off. Then there was the time at the heaven and earth bridge when captain Yamato said to leave me because I was weakened for transforming into the fox, you disagree with him and you didn't wanted to abandoned me. Even if it was going to cost you the mission in going to Orochimaru's hideout and meet up with Sasuke, I was so happy that you didn't want to leave my side on that day."

"Naruto…" she was still sobbing.

"Then there was also that time when I was practicing my ultimate jutsu rasen shuriken and you always gave me your Sakura food pills, well actually those mud balls tasted horrible but to me it was the effort that counts. You took your time in making them just for me and that was enough to make me very happy."

Sakura managed to chuckle at his comment even if she was still crying" yeah I know those food pills tasted like crap, I ate one of them and it was the biggest mistake I have ever made…"

"Sakura-chan I truly care about you a lot but I also care for Sasuke a lot too and I just can't abandon him I don't care about becoming a missing nin I have to save him…"

Sakura have become angry again she went to him and punched his face but it wasn't with too much force like when she was fighting him" you idiot! Are you going to continue with that?! Naruto he doesn't care about us or team seven or Konoha, we have lost him forever please stop no more. I release you from that promise just don't go after him anymore…."

"I won't abandon Sasuke…" he didn't finished because Sakura punched him.

"Wrong answer! Please don't do this Naruto you know what will happen to you if you become a missing nin, they will hunt you down like Sasuke not just the other hidden villages but Konoha as well. Your own friends will come after you to kill you, even me I will have to come after you too…."

Naruto growled" why can't you just let me go?!"

"You idiot I can't let you go I will never let you go NEVER!"

"Why NOT?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO DAMN MUCH YOU IDIOT!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs her face full of tears before her eye widened at the sudden outburst.

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**_

_**But now you are slipping away…oh**_

_**What have you done now?!**_

_**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**_

_**There's a curse between us, between me and you**_

Sakura was shocked she was in disbelief at what she just said. Maybe she didn't mean it because she was angry and frustrated with Naruto. But she knew that she wasn't lying because she just said it out loud, she was being honest and what she just said came from her heart. The powerful hidden feelings she has been hiding in her heart that not even herself knew that those feeling were in there have finally emerged. Now she didn't know what to do or what to say. The only thing she could do it is to gazed upon the shocking Naruto whose eyes were as wide as plate he was also in disbelief like herself. Now she knew that it made perfect sense this hidden feeling that she never realized before, feelings for her blond teammate.

"_It's not the size of what you do for him that counts. What really matters are your feelings for Naruto. Sakura, I can tell just by looking at you. You really…." Yamato's words._

"_But even I can tell….that he really loves you!!" Sai's words._

"_Now that you know that he loves you what are you going to do? Will you return his feelings?" _

'I…I don't believe it…..I….I really love him I love Naruto so much it hurts, I can't believe I was in so much denial not to notice the truth better late than never…'

"Sa…Sakura-chan…" Naruto was still shocked at what he just heard from his pink haired teammate while his heart was beating rapidly.

Sakura went closer to him putting her hands on his shoulder her tears were still falling" listen to me Naruto and please understand because I got tire of hitting you and you're already injure as it is, I know how much Sasuke means to you because he means a lot to me too. But you have to realize that Sasuke has change he has become into a person not to trust someone who has let hatred consumed his very soul, he's not the same friend that we care a lot. Please forget about the promise and let him go, we can't risk a war with Kumo because of him I'm sorry if I sound cold but it's better to sacrifice one life than thousands…"

"Sakura-chan I…." tears were still falling from his cerulean eyes.

Sakura put her hands on his chest hearing his heartbeat" I know you're in pain right here because of Sasuke I'm in pain too but we have to move on Naruto, we can't stay living in the past forever let's get through this as how we always overcome our challenges together you and me…."

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto was still crying but his eyes widened when Sakura cupped her hands on the sides of his face.

Sakura slowly pulled herself closer to him until she claim his lips in tender passionate kiss. Naruto melted at the heat of the kiss and he kissed her back with equal passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer while he was praying to Kami that this wasn't a dream. But the kiss was real and it was the most amazing feeling he has ever felt. Slowly they broke the kiss due to the lack of air gazing at each other's eyes. Then they have themselves a warm embrace both of them eventually broke down crying in each other's arms, letting the pain and suffering they were feeling washed away by their tears and sorrow. As the snow continued to fall the two teens have grown closer together than ever before and it was through this pain and suffering that their bond has become so powerful.

_**I will not fall, won't let it go**_

_**We will be free when it ends**_

By now Kakashi Yamato and Sai were already there and they witnessed everything including the kiss.

Kakashi had a small grin behind his mask he was shocked when Sakura hugged Naruto after he defeated Pain but now he wasn't surprise at all" well well it's about time."

"Sakura did it!" Sai said happy that she returned Naruto's feeling and that they were finally together.

Yamato sighed in relief" I'm glad it's finally over…"

The two teens broke the hug and Sakura started healing all of Naruto's injuries, afterwards she started healing her own. Both got up before the three ninjas went to t hem.

"Are you two all right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes Kakashi sensei we're fine" replied Sakura.

"I'm sorry everyone" Naruto said getting everyone's attention" I'm sorry I almost betray the village because I wanted to go after Sasuke, I was willing to become a missing nin just for him…"

"It's all right Naruto the important thing is that you have learned from your mistake" Yamato said.

"Yeah I know I did" replied the blond.

"So Naruto are you and Sakura finally what I read on a book called a relationship?" asked Sai smiling.

Naruto blushed when he gazed at Sakura she was also blushing, the blond didn't want to lift his hopes up so he answer unsure" I don't think…."

"Yes we are!" Sakura immediately replied shocking Naruto a lot.

"We are?!"

"Of course silly we kissed we have sealed the deal unless if you don't want to" the pink haired medic smirked a little.

"No of course I want to!" he shouted happily making Sakura giggle.

"So Naruto about Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"I know I know I have to face the truth that he's no longer the same Sasuke who was our friend and teammate….." Naruto was in now in deep thought.

_Jiraiya smiled at him" I believe that someday people will start to understand each other and peace will finally come. That's why I became a writer I'm hoping that my books will help the people get together even if I know it's impossible I'm still trying to search for that answer. That's why whatever happens I will leave that up to you Naruto, I believe you're the one who can find the answer and achieve peace."_

"_I will believe in you…..Uzumaki Naruto" Nagato said._

"_Nagato believed in you….so I will believe in you too Naruto" Konan said._

_Minato smiled patting his son on the head" you will find the answer on your own eventually….I believe in you." _

'Pervy sage, Nagato, Konan and dad they all believe in me.'

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sai asked snapping him from his thinking.

Sakura was also looking at him worry "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" he gave his fox grin.

"You're lying Naruto" replied Sakura with a frown.

"Um…I"

"Does it have to do about Sasuke?" asked Yamato.

The blond nodded" yeah…I've been thinking if there's a way to save Sasuke without killing him."

"Naruto" Sakura said getting angry thinking that after everything she has done to him she hasn't gone through to him.

"Wait Sakura-chan don't get upset with me I know I have to let him go no matter how much it hurts to do so, but if we kill Sasuke then nothing will be solve the circle of hatred will never end and revenge fuels this circle. I want to find a way and the answer to bring peace to the world and finally break the circle of hatred, killing Sasuke is not the answer I want to find a way to achieve peace between the nations and Sasuke from the path of revenge he has taken."

Everyone was surprise at Naruto's way of thinking especially Sakura, she has never heard him talk all smart and mature before it made her blush a little.

Kakashi chuckle" is that what you believe then I will support you Naruto however you should know that the odds are against you with the Raikage and Konoha in support to take out Sasuke."

"I know but I have to try people believe in me pervy sage, Nagato and dad too…"

"Dad?" Sakura said giving a curious look to her newly boyfriend.

"Yeah I know who my dad was" the blond gave his fox grin.

"Really I thought you were always an orphan" replied the pink haired chunin.

"Nah but I'm happy I found out about him"

"Are you going to tell her about it?" asked Kakashi.

"Maybe later…"

"I think it's time that we head back to Konoha" Yamato said.

"I agree let's head back" Kakashi said.

They started walking while Sakura gazed at Naruto.

"Naruto.."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you too, I couldn't lose you not you I was terrified the thought of you betraying Konoha for Sasuke…" her eyes softened as tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Sakura-chan I didn't know what came over me I became so caught in saving Sasuke that I forget about my friends and the village, I was really going to make a big mistake."

"But at least you're here and your still loyal to Konoha and to me" she smiled before taking his hand.

Naruto blushed" Sakura-chan are you sure?"

"Of course we're a couple now we can hold hands and we can also go on dates too, but Naruto promise me one thing…."

"What?" the happy Naruto said.

"Promise me that from now on we will face everything together."

"You go it Sakura-chan that's a promise!"

"Promise of the life time?" Sakura smiled at him giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah promise of the life time!"

**FIN**

**Whoa my second one shot was a little longer than I thought, but anyway how was it? This is what I think it might happen if Sakura does meets up with Naruto again this kind of emotional fight between them is what I think that will happen in the actual manga. I believe Naruto and Sakura will fight because it's simple. Naruto is too stubborn he won't listen to what anyone says about giving up on Sasuke, even if Sakura begs him. Sakura is very stubborn too so the only way she can do to convince him is by using force. The fight won't last long but I think Sakura will break down emotionally and she will realize her feelings for Naruto, her confession will be a lot heartwarming than Hinata's. I do believe there will be a Sakura confession in future chapters, because it's pretty obvious by now that Sasu/Saku is dead. Sasuke's character has become too dark for him to actually hook up with Sakura. Also Sakura clearly stated in chapter 459 that she didn't wanted to make another mistake. Among those mistakes are loving Sasuke when Naruto has always love her since the beginning and making him carry the burden of the promise of the life time. I mean she actually forgot of the promise if it wasn't for Sai who reminded her, so basically she actually forgot about Sasuke and bringing him back to Konoha. **

**I disagree that 453 was a Sasu/Saku moment Sakura cried because she had an emotional breakdown after everything that has happened. Konoha getting destroyed, Tsuande in a coma, Danzou becoming the sixth Hokage and Sasuke joining Akatsuki. Also the fact that Karui called her annoying just like how Sasuke used to called her so those are many reasons for her to cry when she asked him question of what was Sasuke to her. As for Naru/Hina I don't want to start about this couple. Naruto has always love Sakura since the first chapter and he still loves her today. Also if Naruto has never shown any romantic interest in Hinata since the beginning of the series then he will never like her. Chapter 437 well it's pretty obvious by now that Naruto has forgotten of her confession when he transformed into the six tailed Kyuubi. Naruto remembered her being injured and even if Katsuyu told him she was going to be fine when he returned to the village he didn't even asked about Hinata if she was all right yet he chose to spend his time with Sakura. Looks like that was KIshi's way of saying that Hinata got her fifteen minutes of fame, but anyway this isn't a couple rant so I will end it here.**

**Please review and also the song I used is called what have you done? By the band Within Temptation if you guys read the lyrics part when it says "there's a curse between us, between me and you" in Naruto and Sakura's case that curse is called Sasuke because he has caused both of them a lot of pain. Now I'm going back to anything for you farewell.**

**PS: I was pissed at the log in glitch I have to send like ten support messages hoping that they will fix it.**


End file.
